womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Gunda Niemann
Gunda Niemann-Stirnemann , born Gunda Kleeman ( Sondershausen , September 7 1966 ) is an ( East ) German former skater . She is considered one of the most successful skaters of all time. They were 19 times world champion, eight times European champion and Olympic champion three times. She began her international career skating in November 1987 at the age of 21 at the World Cup in Berlin . She stood on the podium with a second place in the 3000 meters. In October 2005 Niemann finished her career because of a lingering back injury. The World Distances 2004 in Seoul would afterwards be her last matches. Content [ hide ] *1 Background *2 Career *3 Injuries *4 End of career *5 Personal bests **5.1 Adelskalender *6 Results **6.1 Medal Table *7 World Records *8 External links Background [ edit ] Niemann began relatively late with skates. During her childhood she tried several sports including cycling, swimming, volleyball, table tennis and athletics. In 1981 she started as hurdles runner in the SC Turbine Erfurt . Two years later, she noticed that her claims were insufficient. They came in 1983 with skates in touch. Hose Andrea brought her skates fit. Her first international success was in 1988, when she finished second at the European Championships Allround . A year later she won the European Championship round and finished second at the World Allround Championships . Her first Olympic medal she won at the Olympic Winter Games of 1992. All this combined them as a file clerk. After this success, she then appeared throughout the 90s the long and middle distance control with the woman skating and had been almost onverslaanbaaar. Career [ edit ] She took four times at the Olympics in three games ('92 Albertville, Lillehammer and Nagano '94 '98) earned them eight medals (gold 3x, 4x silver, 1x bronze). Niemann was in 1994 favorite over the long haul, but came in the 3000 meters after 500m fall and took opponent Seiko Hashimoto into her trap. Niemann scribbled on, but resumed in the confusion her race in the wrong lane so they were disqualified. Niemann took 13 times at the European Championships Allround, stood on the podium 11 times (8x first, second 3x) and earned 44 medals distance (28x gold, silver 10x, 6x bronze) here.She took 12 times at the World Allround Championships, stood on the podium 10 times (8x first, second 2x) and earned 32 medals from here (24x gold, 6x silver, 2x bronze). She took seven times at the World Cup distance (from 1996) and earned 14 medals here (11x gold, silver 3x). She imagined a world record 18 times sharper, and they had until 2005 the world record in the women's 10 km obsolete by the women in her possession. Her time of 14.22,60 in 1994 (without klapskate ) was only broken in March 2005 by Clara Hughes (14.19,73). In 1995, 1996 and 1997, she won the Oscar Mathisen trophy . To date, the only long track speed skater Niemann who won this trophy more than once. Injuries [ Edit ] After the separation in 1994 of her first husband Detlef Niemann is Gunda on July 11 1997 married her Swiss manager Oliver Stirnemann. In April 1999 it was announced that she was pregnant. At the end of that year she had been calculated, but she had a miscarriage. On 24 May 2002, she was still the mother of a daughter, Victoria. The birth of her daughter has not prevented her skating. In the season after childbirth (2003/2004), she came back strong again.The season 2004/2005 was Niemann pass up. Due to an injury to themselves End of career [ edit ] Gunda wanted to end her career in style by flames on again Winter Olympics in Turin in 2006. But a few days before the German championships of the 2006 season, she announced the final skating in bold to. The lingering back injury, which also kept her on the side in the season 2004/2005, Niemann forced to end of October, 2005 was very successful career decisions. Personal records [ Edit ] Adelskalender [ edit ] Niemann has two periods at the top of the Adelskalender been: first from January 24 1993 until March 13, 1998 (1874 days), and a second time from March 14, 1998 to March 2, 2001 (1084 days). In total, 2958 Niemann days stood at the top of the Adelskalender. In 8 years, Niemann not been at the top one day. Below are the personal records (PRs) that Niemann came to the top of the Adelskalender and PRs that she'd been when she was expelled from the first place. Also, the data displayed by the skaters before and after her were at the top of the list. Results [ edit ] :DQ = disqualified :DQ2 = disqualified in the 2nd distance :DQ3 = disqualified on the 3rd distance :NS3 = not started on the 3rd distance Medal table [ edit ] World Records [ Edit ] Category:1966 births